<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give us a little love by Mylipsarepoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865748">Give us a little love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison'>Mylipsarepoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First love, first kiss are the things you will always remember or in Betty's occasion something you could never be able to forged.</p><p>They were five and happy, playing together  in the garden of the Churc. Under the burning summer sun, after the Sunday operation. Sitting on the grass holding their hands looking up at the clear blue sky smiling at eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom &amp; Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Betty Deserves Better, Inspirational Quotes, Riverdale Ficathon Round i, Riverdale Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give us a little love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inspirational_Quotes">Inspirational_Quotes</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inspirational_Quotes">Inspirational_Quotes</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
They were five and happy, playing together  in the garden of the Churc. Under the burning summer sun, after the Sunday operation. Sitting on the grass holding their hands looking up at the clear blue sky smiling at eachother.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother scolded her when she saw them together.</p><p>"Mama why i can't play with her?" She asked stubbornly,  waving her shirt in a slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>"She is a Blossom."Replied, like that all alone was explaining everything.But her mother's stern tone left no room for objections.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Now after a long time they were again in the church-garden. The only difference it was that Betty couldn't stop starring at the other girl's  green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This time she ran her hands through long firely red curls, touching the silk texture of her dress. This time she kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>This time the sky was dark and heavy, Betty could feel the sharp pain of the slap across her face. The sickening expression on Alice Cooper and Penelope faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, God."Cheryl cried.</p><p>it was the will of a merciful God that all should be saved, But who would save them from the wrath of  what was considered sin in the eyes of people?</p><p> </p><p>Knees bruised kneeling on the ground. "Let her go! please i started it. She didn't do anything wrong." <br/>
 <br/>
Cheryl was lying on the ground like a porcelain doll, look empty almost lifeless. </p><p> </p><p>"May god forgive your sins because i won't" Maybe neither would he. Because in a place like that death was a merciful release which he didn't  gifted them with it.</p><p> </p><p>Hatred replaced the love soon. Men have a unique way to turn pain and suffering to hate. Exchanging hostile glances in the school corridors and insults instead of soft smiles and words of affection. Trying to hurt each other as much as was possible, to return the pain they felt.</p><p>She got a boyfriend, with red hair and freckles with a kind smile and warmth eyes always make sure she was fine, but he wasn't like her nobody was. </p><p> </p><p>In Jason's funeral Betty gave her a small white flower like that which they braided in their hair when they were younger. Cheryl smiled and held Betty's hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>